Neo Koopa
This article is about the character Lemmykoopa24. For the user with the same name, see User:Lemmykoopa24 Lemmykoopa24 is a character and main hero in the Lemmykoopa24 series. His main appearance is a blue-colored Koopa with a rainbow mohawk with the colors purple, blue, green and orange. He also has the number 24 written across his chest. However, his sprites show him without the number. His main ability is the ability of incredible balance along with the power to manipulate lightning. He is friends with McBoo despite the fact they live incredibly far away from each other. He has a strong dislike for both Mario and Bowser, and also has a strong rivalry with Meta Knight. He is the leader of the New Koopa Troop, Yellow Fire, Silver Dragons and Omega Squad. His arch-nemesis is NintendoZero. He has recently acquired a green suit that protects him from harmful substances, as well as giving him the power to manipulate his molecules. However, the suit reduces his durability and makes him much more vulnerable. He is the mascot of Koopa Kastle Productions. The First Quest Lemmykoopa24's first appearance was in Lemmykoopa24: A Hero's Journey as the main protagonist in the game. During the game, he goes on a quest to recover a diamond for the head of his unfinished staff. He started his quest by getting a map of his nation and following the paths. He comes across all sorts of different monsters and Koopa's, including Bowser and the Koopalings. However, they were no match for Lemmykoopa24's skills and abilities, thus he retrieves the diamond and vows to keep the world safe from Koopa's and Villains alike. Personality Lemmykoopa24 is a warm-hearted Koopa with some attitude to spare. He is usually good-natured but gets angry if someone threatens his friends or himself. He is also very shy when meeting new people. He is shown to be incredibly smart, being able to mix Bowser's original soldiers into minions of his own, as well as create genetic copies of Bowser's children and allies. However, he is also shown to be demented from time to time, but this only happens when he's in a terrific mood. History Lemmykoopa24 was originally going to be a genetic copy of Bowser's second oldest child, Lemmy. Bowser entrusted Ludwig to take Lemmy's DNA and inplant it in a regular Koopa Troopa, Ludwig completed the task and Lemmykoopa24 was created but at he didn't think like Lemmy, he thought like a hero. He managed to escape from Bowser's Castle and set up a cottage in Bowser Valley. Ludwig however, remembered to put the hatred of Mario into Lemmykoopa24 and therefore Lemmykoopa24 hated both Mario and Bowser. Afterwards, he kidnapped a bunch of Bowser's Minions and mixed them into minions of his own and the New Koopa Troop was created. Ever since he has protected the world from Evil. FA Lemmykoopa24 appears in Fantendo Adventures as one of the heroes. Fantendo Smash Bros. DS Lemmykoopa24 makes his Smash debut in FSB. DS. He is very agile in the game. You must unlock him by beating All-Star mode on intense difficulty twice. His special moves are as follows: *Standard: Metal Mohawk *Side: Frigid Blast *Up: Crimson Wings *Down: Bolt *Final Smash: New Koopa Troop Paper Karma He appears as a partner. Category:Characters Category:Koopas Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Lemmykoopa24 series Category:Scientists Category:Magicians Category:Fantendo Adventures Category:End of the Line Category:Survivor Fan